Many people due to their medical condition rely upon supplemental oxygen therapy to assist them in carrying out the normal activities of living. Medical oxygen is seeing increased usage in the home environment given the recent push to reduce hospital stays. In many instances, users carry a small canister of oxygen commonly called a ‘size B” tank. While such tanks provide an adequate supply of oxygen for most activities, they do suffer from the fact that they must be carried about. Many users carry them on their back or in a small handbag. This encumbers their user in their daily activities such as walking, standing or sitting. In fact, they may be so encumbering, that many users will go without the oxygen thus risking their health. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which small oxygen tanks can be transported without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the device described herein fulfills this need.
Typically, backpack type or bag type carriers are used to house medical oxygen cylinders for portable use. These devices all suffer from being bulky and uncomfortable if worn. Further, it is difficult when outerwear is necessary to wear coats over these devices. The device described herein, due to its profile characteristics and conformation to the wearer, permits one to wear outer clothing over the device and eliminates the need to separately carry a portable oxygen tank for use in supplemental oxygen therapy situations.
There have been attempts in the past to provide carrying devices for portable oxygen tanks. U.S. Pat. No. D 528,657 issued to Adams et al discloses a backpack device for carrying a portable oxygen tank. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the instant device, nor does it appear to disclose a holster for an oxygen body that lies underneath the armpit of a user and comprises a chest strap for added stability.
U.S. Pat. No. D 430,400 issued to Harper discloses a backpack type carrier for portable oxygen. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the instant device, nor does it appear to disclose a holster for an oxygen body that lies underneath the armpit of a user and comprises a chest strap for added stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,704 issued to Alexander et al appears to disclose a shoulder holster for a portable telephone. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a shoulder holster for an oxygen tank, nor does it appear to comprise a chest strap for added support of the holster on a user.
U.S. Pat. No. D 305,078 issued to Moore discloses a backpack-type carrier for a portable oxygen tank. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it fit conveniently under the armpit of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,913 issued to Moore comprises a backpack type carrier for portable oxygen dispensers. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose a shoulder holster for oxygen tanks that utilizes a strapping system to secure a portable oxygen tank under the armpit of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,193 issued to Beebe discloses a manual carrying device for transporting a cylindrical tank that appears to comprise a strap that is fitted around an oxygen tank to which a handle is attached. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a shoulder holster for oxygen tanks that comprises a self-contained means of transporting a portable oxygen tank on a user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,764 issued to Eppolito discloses an oxygen bottle caddy that appears to be secured to the back of a wearer. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it fit conveniently under the armpit of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,827 issued to Bianchi et al. discloses a vestlike weapon carrier that appears to comprise two shoulder straps connected by a chest and back strap. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose a shoulder holster for oxygen tanks that comprises a single shoulder strap that is stabilized by a chest strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,089 issued to Daleo discloses a shoulder holster that secures to a wearer's garment. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a shoulder holster that accepts an oxygen tank, nor does the patent appear to disclose a chest strap to the shoulder holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,418 issued to Bianchi discloses a shoulder holster with improved shoulder strap arrangement comprising a broadened support area and a narrow holster engaging portion. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a shoulder holster that is capable of accepting a portable oxygen tank, nor does the patent appear to utilize the same strapping members and arrangement as the disclosed device.
None of the prior art particularly describes a device aid in the retention and transportation of small oxygen bottles worn by a user during use comprising a holster to hold a type “B” oxygen canister and available in two (2) different models for specific right or left hand use that the instant device possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which small oxygen tanks can be transported without the disadvantages as described above.